We're Family
by allyouneedislove1797
Summary: For the first time this year, everyone looked truly happy. I was sure of one thing; no matter what happened next year, these bonds will not be broken. These friendships will not end. Because we're more than friends. We're family. One shot!


We're Family

"All that can wait. This can't." I replied, leaning into kiss his soft lips. I felt like sparks were flying all around me, surrounding us. It didn't matter that all our schoolmates were watching and cheering, all I could think about was Fabian. My stomach was doing back flips, so I held onto Fabian's neck tighter, not wanting to let him go. Fabian kissed me back and I could feel him smile against my lips.

I finally pulled away to take in the cheering crowd. I spotted Amber doing her victory dance and cheering. Patricia was smiling and clapping for us while patting Joy's arm. Joy was looking at her feet.

I felt a pang of guilt. She was taken away unwillingly from all her friends, and here I was replacing her. I don't even think the other students noticed she was here and back again.

I moved my eyes onward, not wanting Joy to sense me looking at her. Mara was dancing with who I assumed was Mick at first but then I realized his hair was dirty blonde and he had a tall, lanky frame. I squinted my eyes a little and recognized him. It was Jerome! I was a little surprised but then Mick cut in. Judging by Mara and Mick's facial expressions they were fighting but trying not to call attention to themselves.

My eyes shifted over to Jerome and Alfie who were huddled together at a table, deep in conversation. Jerome was constantly glancing at Mara and Mick from the corner of his eyes and after a second Alfie mimicked this. Jerome must've told him about dancing with Mara and Mick cutting in.

"I can't believe you don't trust me! I told you, he's only a friend! I don't even want to look at you, Mick. Just…just go! We're over." Mara yelled with tears streaming down her face. They had stopped dancing even though the song was still playing. She was standing a few feet away from Mick but she was shouting like he was across the room from her.

Mick pushed past her and rushed out the gym door, knocking over a trash can on the way.

Mara crumpled onto the floor, sobbing. I saw Jerome run towards her and gently pick her up off of the floor. He put her down in a chair at the table and crouched in front of her, caressing her face with his hand.

I glanced up at Fabian and noticed his gaze was focusing on the scene that had just unfolded too. He looked at the gym door that Mick had run out of. He was probably worrying about Mick; after all, they are best friends.

"Do you want to go after him?" I asked softly.

He hesitated a little. After some consideration he said "No, I think he's fine. Besides, I've been waiting a long time to ask you something."

I looked out into the crowd and spotted Joy. She was actually looking up at me this time and gave me a small sad smile. Patricia must've gone off somewhere because Joy was alone, in the corner.

"Can you hold that thought, Fabian? I've got an idea." I said and dragged him by the hand off stage.

"Nina! Where are we going?" He asked, looking a little confused.

I didn't reply and continued shoving my way through the crowd. I finally reached her, standing in a corner and looking at her feet.

"Hey." I said, grabbing her attention. Joy looked up at me. "I'm Nina. We never really introduced ourselves."

Joy just blinked for a minute and then said quietly "I'm Joy."

Fabian gave her a small smile but still looked confused.

A new slow song started playing, I think it was When You're Gone by Avril Lavigne.

"Why don't you two dance together? I'm sure you've got a lot of things to catch up on." I said, smiling at Joy.

Fabian gave me a look as if to ask: _Are you sure?_ I just nodded at him. He led Joy to the middle of the dance floor and placed his hands on her hips. Joy linked hers around his neck and started talking.

I grinned and then went over to the punch bowl to grab something to drink. Amber was close by, talking to Patricia about something. I walked over to them and heard the last bit of Amber's sentence.

"-think he's going to give us all toilet duty?"

Patricia laughed and looked at me. "Hey, Nina! Where's Fabian?"

"Oh, I told him to go dance with Joy." I said, still smiling.

Amber's jaw dropped. "You told him…to dance with _Joy_?"

I nodded and she shook her head like I'd done something stupid. Patricia pulled me to the side.

"That was a nice thing you did. She was really down." Patricia said, looking over to Joy who was now smiling like crazy.

"I just thought she shouldn't feel out of place. This was her school before it was mine." I replied, looking back to Patricia.

"Well, thanks. You just made her night." She patted my shoulder and then walked back over to Amber, continuing their conversation as if I had never interrupted them.

The song ended as I took out my phone to check my messages. I had three from Mara asking where we all were. She must've sent them when we were kidnapped by Rufus.

"Hey." Fabian whispered into my ear, making me jump. He chuckled.

"What did you say to Joy? You had to have like made her night. She was beaming." I said, smiling up at him.

"Well, I told her that we all missed her and it was different without her. Not bad, just not the same. And I told her that I always thought of her as a great _friend_ but nothing more. She told me she had just needed closure." He said, looking to see how I would react.

I nodded, taking it all in. I looked over at Joy who was talking to some other students that must have been old friends. She glanced at me, smiled and nodded, as if telling me to go on.

"Well, I'm just happy she feels accepted again." I finally said, looking up at Fabian.

"But do you know what dancing with her made me realize?" Fabian asked. I shook my head. "It made me realize that all of that is my past. I need to move forward with my future. And it's looking right at me. I guess what I'm trying to say is; you're my future, Nina. I-I was wondering if you'd step out with me." I gave him a confused look. "Right. You don't know what stepping out means. What I'm trying to say is wouldyouliketobemygirlfriend?" He asked rushing the last part together out of nervousness.

I leaned towards him and brushed my lips against his. I whispered "Does this answer your question?" My lips moved in synch with his, sending volts of electricity through every fiber of my being.

He pulled away and asked "Is that a yes?"

"Yes, it's a yes." I laughed as he took my hand and led me towards our friends.

Amber, Mara, Patricia, Jerome and Alfie were all at a table laughing and smiling. Mara's eyes were still a little red but she clutched Jerome's hand tightly. We sat down with them and joined in, happy to all be in each other's company.

"Can I sit here?" Joy asked, coming up to our table with a smile on her face.

My housemates all looked at me expectantly, waiting for an answer.

"Of course you can." I replied, smiling.

It seemed like everything was finally coming together. All of us (Well except Mick.) were together, getting along. _Maybe next term will be even better than this one_. For the first time this year, everyone looked truly happy. I was sure of one thing; no matter what happened next year, these bonds will not be broken. These friendships will not end. Because we're more than friends. We're family.

**Review please! I hope this made some people stop hating Joy!**

**~Love**


End file.
